


Tutor

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is not human, M/M, Tentacles, experimenting, kevin is not human, strex has won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strexcorp owns everything and the CEO decides to lax on some of his rules now that no one can defy him. This means that Kevin is allowed to bring out what inhuman abilities he has. Problem: he can not control them. Diego takes Kevin to Nightvale for Cecil to show Kevin the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor

Diego owned everything, including every mind of every employee in StrexCorp. He was quite literally the most powerful and productive being in the area, possibly further. So, he decided to lax on the rules and give people their freedoms back. That included Kevin.

Kevin was forced to hide every small part of him that was not human. If he didn't, he was quickly medicated. Diego decided that since no one could defy him, he would let Kevin be himself.

Problem was that Kevin had no idea how to control anything. The first attempt was a weak tentacle wriggling. The latest was Diego being thrown into the wall. So, he sought out Cecil, the voice that knew how to control himself.

"You will be teaching him everything about how to use, well, everything." He dropped the smiling boy off with the frightened radio host and left.

"So..." Cecil looked him over, "What am I doing...?"

"Teaching me how to use my... Things." Kevin grinned and nodded. "Diego suddenly wanted them and I'm a bit of an armature." He laughed and smiled.

"Oh..." Cecil glanced away, thinking of what to do.

 

Some time passed and there were two semi-eldritch beings standing in a bedroom. Kevin's already blackout eyes were even more so and even glowing slightly. His teeth were even sharper if that was possible. Tentacles were wriggling around him experimentally.

Cecil had to admit, white eyed, darkened skin, glowing purple with his own tentacles calmly slithering around him, that Kevin was doing a little too well. "Alright... Pin me to the bed."

Kevin paused and grinned, "If you want." He nodded. He focused on his new appendages as they moved out to his tutor and tightly gripped his wrists and body to lift him, placing him gently to the bed.

Cecil had no idea why he was letting him do this. Pinning him to the bed? He had a boyfriend and Kevin had an even scarier one. One with a gun... He nodded though, looking over to Kevin. "Good..." That's all he could think to say. "So, um... Why did Diego search me out? Like... What did you do?" he acted calm in his binds.

"Well, I couldn't control them, obviously." He smiled, "And I might have thrown him into the wall in excitement." He added in a quick mumble.

Cecil sighed, "Then, do what you did before you threw him into the wall."

What happened next wasn't something he expected. Sure, he was an expert in all his semi-eldritch ways, and used them often, but he expected something less personal? Kevin was on top of him, undressing him and keeping Cecil bound carefully. Every attempt to push Kevin away was rebutted with a spare tentacle pinning the offending one down to the sheets.

"What's wrong, friend? I thought you said to do what we were doing." Kevin gave a small confused expression, but his far-too-big-for-his-face smile was still plastered on his face. Maybe it was permanent from StrexCorp...

"I didn't exp-ugh.. Expect this.." He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under him.

Kevin paused, "Silly Cecil... Why else would I use these for? Even you do this with your nearly-perfect boyfriend." He commented.

With that, Cecil blushed, "How do you know?"

"You spill your personal life all over the radio." Kevin replied quickly.

The Voice of Nightvale sighed and nodded. He does do that sometimes. He thought for a moment. "Hurry up before our boyfriends come back..." Better to make sure he cannot throw his partner into the wall in the heat of the moment before Kevin does it again to his boyfriend and he feels the repercussions from it...

* * *

 

Tentacles stroked and grabbed at existential slime covered bodies. The smiling one was finding more joy in the actions than the white eyed one thought was possible. They were unclothed, all tossed neatly to the side as to not get dirty with whatever was coming from their new appendages.

Small pants and moans echoed against the walls, or maybe their voices simply made the effect themselves. The smiling one had his back on the bed, orange and black tentacles taking his giver around the waist. He was grinning as he was thrust into, hips supported with purple appendages. He was glowing a shade of orange just slightly as he looked up at the one above him and giggled out his name, “Cecil…”

It was hard to really keep this as contained as possible. He had to keep as close to the scenario as possible, meaning he had to play the role of the gun happy boyfriend that dropped the one under him off for tutoring. His slick appendages wanted to do more, play more, explore every crevice, like they did to Carlos; his mouth, ears, nose, eyes, anus. Cecil kept calling them back though.

Too bad Kevin couldn’t do the same. His weaker, black ones reached over to stroke Cecil’s cheek and swirl around the crest of his ear. “Kevin. Carlos doesn’t like them in his ears…” He started, breathy, “So neither would your boyfriend.” He still had to be a teacher.

“Punish me like Diego would for it then!” Kevin chided and looked up at him with hollow eyes. How could he look so happy when saying something like that though? Let alone, how could he even speak so clearly without a hint of breathlessness?

“I don’t know what he does…” Cecil trailed off, moving his head from them, which kept him from his constant rhythm. He heard Kevin let out a low whine and the black tentacle tried to invade his ear as punishment. What to do… He thought for only a second before turning his head and nipping at the offending appendage.

That earned him a yelp, but Kevin seemed to melt at that. He rolled his hips and his tentacle wriggled at it, venturing for his mouth instead. That was certainly a weird feeling! He wanted to see if it felt the same a second time.

Cecil repeated his gesture, biting the offending tentacle, which then slid out of his mouth and stroked his cheek instead, wet with some form of slimy substance and saliva. He looked down at Kevin, noticing the parted smile, sharp teeth exposed for him to see. For some reason, the teeth that shocked him before seemed to fit his face now.

The black appendage moved back down to his side and Cecil decided to progress again with his hip thrusts and attempts to get Kevin excited enough to even want to throw him off the bed. It didn’t take long to get the one under him writhing and clinging to him. Kevin’s toes curled as his tentacles grabbed tightly around Cecil’s sides, arms and legs; everywhere. His little breaths were getting desperate with small pleas of Cecil to do it harder, faster, more, accompanied by bucking hips at irregular paces.

That didn’t help Cecil’s case much, trying to keep himself in control like the CEO boyfriend would be. Though at this point, he was just Cecil and not an imitation fill-in for Diego to test his comprehension at controlling himself and his new abilities.

To his surprise though, he wasn’t thrown off as they boy under him came between the two of them, an odd blackish color and quite a bit of it. He didn’t let go though. He was too tense from all of that excitement and making sure he wasn’t going to relax and accidently hurt Cecil.

He pecked his cheek and sighed, “Let go… you did a good job…” He breathed, barely able to pull out with all the restrictions on his body from Kevin. He breathed deeply to relax and calm down.

It took several more minutes for Kevin to return to his usual grinning self, “Thanks a lot friend!” he nodded, the tentacles just disappearing from existence. “That was a lot of good training! Maybe I can come another day… Maybe I should call Diego and tell him we are done.”

“Not… Until we get cleaned up and you looking a little more like your usual self.” He noted and nodded, “Go take a shower and hopefully you be as close to human as you can be…”

Kevin nodded and grinned, “Why not join me, Cecil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Diego belongs to the fabulous videntefernandez (http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) You should check her out!


End file.
